Tears and Flames
by Moonphase
Summary: Takada is in the fire and desperate to escape. But Light will surely save her...won't he?


_**Oh God, the pain! **__**It hurts so much!**_

The smoke had engulfed her lungs; she felt like she was drowning. Dropping to the floor, the brunette scratched at the ground, her survival instincts screaming at her to dig it up and to cover herself in dirt in order to get away from this awful, stinging heat. She nearly wept on seeing the merciless concrete that left her once manicured nails bloodied and sore. She only had a blanket and her underwear to protect her. _God, the humiliation_... She really did begin to sob as she realised that not only was she going to die but she would be found in this pathetic state.

What would Light think? Was there still a chance he could save her?

She had been loyal to him; more loyal than what she considered necessary. She had been the equivalent of a goddess to the Kira worshippers; in fact she was on par with the Virgin Mary and was a modern Aphrodite to many; yet, instead of challenging Light as Kira, she always remained close and loyal to him and always made sure that all the real praise went to him. She had worked so hard to fool the stupid Task Force that he was the head of! She worked so hard to keep his identity a secret! She never blackmailed him, or used his fame and her status to create her own wealth. She had even forgiven him for shamefully dumping her in college and dating Misa Amane instead, _that vacuous imbecile with her tacky clothes and cheap hair dye..._

Another explosion sounded off in the distance causing Takada to whimper piteously. She had given up looking for an exit; her eyes were watering too much due to the ferocious flames. She had no choice but to wait to be rescued, like some pathetic damsel from a fairytale! Ah yes, this was humiliating. How the mighty have fallen indeed!

Then, despite her expectations, things did get worse.

A sudden pain struck Takada in her heart. She screamed and fell forward. Oh no! What was- what was happening? The feeling of suffocation or strangulation actually increased, stretching across her chest and up past her shoulders and across her jaw. She groaned. It hurt so much! Suddenly, the right side of her body went limp; her arm and leg slumped to the ground, ending any possibility that she could have escaped.

Takada quietly wept as her body shook from pain. She was having a heart attack- what else could be wrong with her? She recognised her body's actions, had she been able she would have grabbed her chest. Her hair caught on fire, as did the blanket that covered her.

She was going to die. Light had killed her. Why else would she be having a heart attack? She had no previous heart condition, nor did it run in her family. He had...killed her...even after everything they had been through together, after all the years they knew each other...he killed her...

It could have been funny really. Until a few moments ago, she had mocked Misa. She always mercilessly mocked Misa. Why? Because she had always found Misa's pathetic, clingy attitude not only humiliating for women (nay the human race) in general, but also that Misa had done herself no favours. Her career, based on looks rather than talent was slowly going down the drain, while Takada's was consistently improving; Takada had the world at her feet.

Most of all Takada believed Misa stupid. The only time Misa had shown any wit was when tricking Light into being with her. But, it seems that Takada was a bigger fool than Misa. She almost laughed in the flames as the pain shot through the upper side of her body, unrelenting and unforgiving. At least Misa was aware of her fallacies, and was aware that Light did not love her, and so she bribed and black mailed him as much as possible. Takada really had believed he loved her...whole heartedly... Was he doing this because he couldn't save her from the fire? Did he think this was a less cruel death? Because it wasn't. She was hurting...hurting so badly! The vermillion glow of the flames blinded her, and her scalp and skin began to burn. She was on fire.

_Please, God, please, just let me die, now, quickly, without pain..._

But the God she worshipped was Light. Not only could Light not hear prayers, but, evidently, he did not care about Takada as much as she thought he had. Her body was weak and in pain. She was blind and dizzy. Oh God had she really deserved this? Had she, _really_?

As her body lit up, Takada was unable to scream. She was already in the final moments of her life. Her conscious mind switched off, her body alone in agony. Slowly, as the heart attack finished its job, Takada's mind drifted away.

* * *

The last thoughts of Kiyomi Takada wondered if there really was a God, one other than Light, and what further punishment awaited her due to her sins.

* * *

**A/N I wrote this very quickly today, so please excuse (but by all means point out) any mistakes. I was going to include her as a ghost, looking down on her body. I will probably do that as another one shot, but for now, I thought this was enough.**


End file.
